Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of forming the same, and more particularly to a structure with a conductive plug and a method of forming the same.
Description of Related Art
Along with the development of science and technology, semiconductor devices are required to miniaturize so as to meet the current trends of light, thin, short and small products. However, some process problems emerge as the size of semiconductor devices is scaled down.
For example, when a contact is downsized, the aspect ratio of the contact is increased, and thus, the etching becomes difficult and the process window becomes small. For a contact etching process, undesired profiles such as tapered and/or bowing profiles, rather than desired vertical profiles, are often observed.